


Santa Monica

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, Songfic, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles has a shiny new job waiting for him at the other end of the state, so there's a party, obviously. Derek needs some air to cope.





	Santa Monica

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Week Day 2, Music & Lyrics. Inspired by Santa Monica by Everclear (one of my favorite bands ever, you should definitely listen to the song). 
> 
> I've wanted to use this song for a Sterek fic for ages, and it was supposed to be mostly happy. This isn't really that, even though it is a happy ending, it ended up way angsty for such a short thing (I may eventually write that happier version, but who knows, really).
> 
> I haven't written anything in forever, so it was really nice to get this out of my brain. Enjoy!

The previously muted noise of the party filters out at full volume into the still night air for a brief moment as the sliding door opens and shuts again, and Derek takes a deep breath to steady himself upon recognizing Stiles' heartbeat. He lets a lungful of Stiles' scent wash through him, and readjusts his arms where they're propped against the railing of the Stilinski's deck.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Stiles says sincerely, settling into the space next to Derek, despite the fact that the entire deck is empty; there was a time, long enough ago that it seems practically unreal, when that would have pissed him off, but it's been ages since he's felt anything but comfort in Stiles' proximity.

"Looks like you did a pretty good job, then," Derek teases, just to hear Stiles' snort.

Stiles bumps their shoulders together, and then doesn't move away, and it's kind of torture, but Derek can never bring himself to break contact when Stiles offers it so easily. Just like he can't bring himself to tell him how much it means to him--how much  _ Stiles _ means to him--and how much he craves both him and his touch. 

"Y'know, you have a habit of sneaking out of my parties, Der. If I were a less secure guy, I'd think you didn't think my accomplishments were worth celebrating," Stiles says, mostly sincerely, but Derek knows there's a thread of uncertainty underneath the joking and the bravado, even six years out of high school, Stiles occasionally forgets his confidence.

Derek leans into Stiles' shoulder more heavily, sliding over so their arms are touching, too. He debates telling him the truth--that celebrating another thing that's taking Stiles away from Beacon Hills, away from him, hurts enough that he needs to step away to keep himself grounded. He settles on a half-truth. "Just needed some air, you know I'm proud as hell of you, Stiles."

Derek hears Stiles exhale deeply, and then Derek's heart skips a beat as Stiles relaxes fully against Derek's side, his head resting on Derek's shoulder and his free arm wrapping around to fiddle with the sleeve of Derek's jacket. Derek lets himself pretend for a minute, that he gets to keep Stiles like this, and rests his cheek on the top of Stiles' head.

They're both quiet for a few long minutes, and when Stiles breaks the silence, the words squeeze around Derek's heart. 

"Um, Santa Monica, is like, really far away," Stiles begins, pulling away gently when he feels Derek stiffen, but he keeps his hand on Derek's wrist as he turns to look at him.

Derek nods, and as much as he'd like to ignore the topic, he turns to face Stiles, careful not to dislodge his hand. "Almost can't be farther." He adds  _ from me _ , mentally, but he's pretty sure Stiles knows he's thinking it.

Stiles clears his throat, "Yeah. But I was thinking that that night be a good thing."

Before Derek can yank his arm away, Stiles has somehow managed to take Derek's hand in both of his. "Hey, hey, hear me out, okay? Just--"

Derek is frozen. Here feels as though his heart has stopped and his body has somehow stopped getting the giant flashing  _ run run run _ messages that his brain is sending, because Stiles is about to tell him that he's glad to be getting away from him, and Derek's whole world is about to fall apart. Again.

Stiles is much closer, suddenly, right in front of Derek, their chests separated only by the space created by their clasped hands between them. "Breathe, Derek," Stiles says urgently but softly, and apparently that's what Derek's body needed to get back online, because he  _ can _ breathe then, even if he still can't think.

"Der," Stiles asks, searching Derek's face as though checking that he's still there, "Come with me."

Derek feels the shock overtake his expression. Stiles' lips quirk ever so slightly upwards, and he continues, "Come with me, Derek. My place is right near the ocean, we can get away from here, leave all the bad stuff behind. We can spend our weekends swimming and counting palm trees, and starting over. Just you and me and the slightly West-er Coast. Say yes."

Derek is frozen for a whole new reason now, it's like he's been sleepwalking, and all of the sudden woken up to a world that's a few shades brighter. He can't do anything but stare at Stiles in wonder and smile.

At least, he thought he was smiling. He may have missed the mark, because Stiles is anxious and a little scared when he adds "Please, Der? I kinda need you to say something, because if you don't I think I might--"

"I need a new suitcase," Derek says, squeezing Stiles' hands and definitely smiling this time.

"A new suitc--" Stiles trails off questioningly before a bright grin blooms on his face, too. He inhales as though he's going to say something else, but it's as though all of Derek's inability to move the past few minutes has given him a new sense of urgency, because before he can speak, Derek is cradling his face in both hands and pressing their lips together.

Stiles doesn't hesitate to respond, going soft and pliant for Derek immediately, like this is something they've done a million times. The kiss is almost chaste, their lips meeting and parting unhurriedly for several long moments, but it's perfect, and when they pull away, they only part enough to be able to look at each other, each wearing matching looks of awe.

"So, that was a yes, right?" Stiles asks after they've been grinning at each other an indeterminate amount of time.

Derek laughs, and it catches him by surprise. "Yeah, Stiles," he says, running his thumb along Stiles' cheek, "Let's live beside the ocean together."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may have cried a little writing this, but I've been having a rough few weeks. Anyone else need a tissue?
> 
> What'd you think?


End file.
